A Personal Problem
by DiamondDix
Summary: A four part Season One story. Commander Koenig suspects there is a story behind the recent physical trauma experienced by Dr. Russell. He not only intends to find the cause but also to stop it in its tracks before she and others are seriously harmed.
1. Chapter 1

A PERSONAL PROBLEM

By Diamond and AFL

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

PART ONE.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Are we keeping you awake, Doc?"

Helena hadn't realized she lost focus until the Australian pilot, sitting to her right, asked the question. "Excuse me?" she spoke in a small voice, legitimately confused.

"The Commander just asked you for your weekly report, Helena." Victor Bergman said and looked at her, concerned. It wasn't like her not to pay attention.

"I'm sorry." She blinked a couple times and stood, hoping the movement, walking slowly around the Command Conference table, might shake her out of the stupor she found herself in. "We are continuing to do well …" she said, biting back on dizziness.

John Koenig watched Helena closely. Something was wrong, he sensed it, but did not begin to know what was troubling his Chief Medical Officer. She had wanted to talk with him yesterday and he now wished he had found the time to hear what she had to say. Last evening the testing of Area Three's shields just seemed too important and he had politely brushed her away, saying they would talk later. Unfortunately, later never came. It was late by the time testing finished and Helena had turned in before he made his way to Medical Center. At the time Koenig figured if it was that important she would talk with him today, after the conference.

But now - watching Helena as she spoke and nervously clutched her own hands - he found himself wishing he had made the time; visited her in her quarters if he had to. Helena was speaking clinically yet with a sort of evaporating professionalism that alarmed him.

Suddenly, her voice faded away altogether and she stood still for a moment just before she collapsed.

"John!" called Bergman as she hit the floor.

Koenig was there, he and others helping her up and into the seat Paul Marrow had vacated. "Helena." He was on his knees before her and lifting a hand to gently but firmly grasped her jaw, looking into her glossy-vague eyes. He heard Sandra calling for Dr. Mathias as he asked, "Helena, can you hear me?"

"I'm okay …" she whispered but even as she spoke her eyes closed again and she looked faint.

Victor lifted a hand to feel her forehead, "No fever." he said then gently squeezed her upper left arm, a friendly gesture, which produced a reaction no one was expecting.

Helena cried out, pulling away from him. She then massaged her shoulder and arm.

"Your arm hurts?" a baffled Koenig asked, trying to penetrate her dazed manner. "Can we see it?"

She did not answer, appearing lost, so he made a command decision and gently pulled the zipper on her white sleeve. He drew it down to her elbow and examined the arm underneath.

"What the hell?" Carter exclaimed.

Her upper arm was swollen and terribly bruised.

"How did this happen, Helena?" Koenig asked, alarmed.

"An accident." she said and tried again to pull away, "But really ... it's okay."

Mathias arrived with a stretcher and two orderlies, "What happened?"

"She was listless." Sandra said, "I could see that she was having a hard time focusing the minute she arrived."

"And she was late." Morrow added, "I've never known Dr. Russell to be late to a meeting."

Mathias shined a light into Helena's eyes and noted an odd reaction.

Koenig could see the unease in Bob's expression and watched as he moved around him, behind Helena. He was examining her scalp and when he pressed on a certain area Helena whimpered in great pain. Koenig's hands slipped from hers and, in empathy, moved up to her lower arms to hold her steady.

"Head trauma." Mathias announced, concerned but professional. "Dr. Russell has been very recently hit on the head."

"Her arm." Carter told Mathias, "Looks to me like Doc Russell has been put through a wringer."

"Helena, can you tell us?" Koenig asked. He now felt angry with himself. Something had happened to her and she was trying to talk with him about it yesterday. He was certain about that now. "Helena, I ..."

"Later, Commander." Mathias advised, "We need to get her into Medical Center."

A listless Helena was brought over to the stretcher, laid down and strapped in. She did not protest but her eyes looked up at John Koenig, a little afraid. She seemed to be asking something without words and he knew what it was.

She did not want to be left alone.

"Victor, take over the meeting." he said and followed the stretcher out of his office.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_(Also thank you to Kathy)_


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

wwwwwwww

There was a ball of illumination; an entity older than time and faster than light.

It was weak now, in the aftermath of the altercation in Medical Center, but it anticipated good things.

Sadness, jealousy, fear and intense anger.

There was going to be violence. It thrived on violence.

These Alphans, with their unpredictable emotions, might sustain it for a long while.

wwwwwwww

They watched her for six hours, medicated her, then released Helena to her quarters. She was ordered to rest and not show her face in the workplace for the next forty eight hours.

Sitting in her bed, leaning back on a thick, comfortable pillow she brought from home, Helena thoughtfully pulled on a few threads at the hem of her blanket. She still had a mild headache and some dizziness but, thanks to a hypo-shot given to her by Mathias and a few tests that proved she was battered but not seriously injured, Helena felt better.

She looked up when a buzz came over the compost in her quarters.

Commander Koenig's face appeared. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, John." Helena smiled mildly as he entered. He was being polite. As the Commander of Moonbase Alpha, John Koenig had the authority to walk into any room he decided to enter. He did not need permission. Still, it was a kindness.

Koenig returned her smile as he came in. He noted that the normally sound woman appeared vulnerable and a little embarrassed. She was wearing her pajamas as she rested and looked somewhat delicate and gently beautiful in the low light of her quarters. "Okay?" he asked.

She nodded, knowing he wished her well but also wanted answers. Helena moved over a bit and made room for John to sit on the edge of her bed. Anyone else might pull up a chair but, through their months of friendship, it seemed natural for him to visit her in this manner. She did not mind. "You want to know what _really_ happened, right?"

"That would be helpful, Helena." he said, not unkindly.

She had been thinking about how to tell him, how ridiculous it was going to make her sound. The foolishness of the entire situation, something she should have seen coming, made for a bleak and regrettably typical tale.

"Helena?"

Knowing the Commander disliked dithering Helena spoke candidly, "He paid attention to me, John." she said, appearing unapologetic. "We've been in space for over six months and, like any normal woman in our situation, I was becoming lonely."

Koenig felt a slight tingle to the back of his scalp but was uncertain why this familiar warning sign was making itself known. "You were seeing someone, Helena?"

"James Mulhern from Technical."

"Mulhern?" Koenig recalled seeing him, a muscular brute of a man, and Helena having coffee the other morning. At the time he did not really think much about it. "Forgive me, Helena. I just don't think of him as your type."

"An expert are you, Commander?'

"Touché." he said, with a little humor.

Helena smiled mildly and looked down at her hands as she continued, "He would not be, _normally_. But he _is _handsome and charming ... Initially, right after we left Earth orbit, he and I talked and were sociable. As a technician he is often in Medical Center, helping Bob with the retrofitting of medical monitors and equipment."

"And?"

"Not long after we came back from the Black Sun there was a concert on Level B. He asked me to go with him. I told him _no_ … and he accepted it well enough but he did let me know he was available if ever I changed my mind and wanted company."

Koenig was curious. "Why did you tell him no at that time?"

"I had feelings for someone else." she said, honestly, and looked directly at Koenig without blinking, "And I thought - at the time - he felt the same way about me. But, after awhile, I came to understand differently."

Koenig was confused. Helena had feelings for yet another man? He thought he understood her but was now uncertain. "Rejected, you gravitated to Mulhern?"

"I suppose you could say he got to me at the right moment." Helena again appeared uncomfortable, looking down at the border of her blanket. "I had some expectations awhile back that were unrealistic. It was after our encounter with the other moon and future Earth … Of course, I understand that future was not _ours_ - but it seemed to make sense. I thought it illustrated our personal dynamic here on Alpha quite well." She then murmured, "I _though_t it did but I was wrong."

Enlightened and feeling culpable, Koenig now understood what she was referring to and nearly spoke when Helena lifted a hand to indicate she wasn't yet finished. He needed to stay quiet until she was done. Koenig watched as Helena leaned into her pillows, gathering her thoughts and courage.

"When you were injured and had nearly died a month ago it was a nightmare, John. I was the one who declared you brain dead and shut you down. Then suddenly, you were alive and awake. I couldn't believe it. Some benevolent force had brought you back to me … _us_. I can't remember a time I was ever so happy and relieved. But then later, as you recovered …" Her expression grew somber, "… you talked with Dr. Mathias and others about Zeno, Rann and … _Vanna_. I read the reports. You said how close you had come to abandoning Alpha, how tempting she had been in all her golden innocence and beauty. You said it started as a ploy to gain some kind of foothold or control over Raan but eventually you felt you had fallen in love …"

"Helena …"

"I tried _not _to let it bother me, John. It was surreal, a near fantasy existence, and it was never going to interfere with your life on Alpha or any future existence on a potential habitable planet we found to live on …" she paused, "But I _did_ see a change in you, John. You were no longer open to me. There was a time we would have lunch or supper, just you and me. You were never too busy to speak with me. That changed after Vanna and it hurt a little."

"Honestly Helena, I never meant to shut you out." he assured, feeling an enigmatic bit of self-reproach.

"I know." she admitted, "But something occurred to me one evening while I was getting ready for bed. Vanna, in the three days you had gotten to know her, had received something from you that I was unable to achieve in six months! It was then I realized I was living a foolish dream. If you wanted me, surely you would have told me by now!"

He stared at her, dismayed.

Helena could not help a chuckle and some sympathy, "I'm sorry, John. You look like a deer caught in headlights." She took his hand, "I understand the pressures you're under. Also, I know what it's like being in love and losing him or her to duty. It takes time to adjust, whether that love was rooted in reality or not. It's not your fault. It's mine." She released his hand and took a shaky breath, "Out of a silly form of revenge I thought if someone else found me attractive I could prove to you and others I was desirable. Then I could move on." she sighed, "James came to me again just at the right time."

Koenig's jaw clenched. "And he abused you."

"Not like you think, John. It wasn't a blatant 'he beats women' abuse. He had been seeing Christina North and he never laid an aggressive hand on her. There is no history."

"Your arm, Helena."

"Two days ago I broke it off with James completely. We were in my quarters and he wanted to take the next logical step. He wanted us to be … physical. I not only turned him down but I was honest. I told James that I was using him and was ashamed. It would be best if we just stopped seeing each other altogether." She hesitated, picturing it in her mind. "He … he then grabbed my arm and I made an awkward turn …" Helena lifted a hand and touched the spot, running fingers over the shoulder and arm of her pajama top where, underneath, it was still swollen and bruised. "It was really no one's fault, John. He said he was sorry and left."

Koenig stared at her. She was making excuses. He knew enough about his own sex to know when she pulled away he should have immediately let her go, not held her arm in a vice-like grip, causing injury. Yet, having thought this Koenig, most ashamedly, could not help his private relief that their relationship had not really progressed into an all out love affair. Although Koenig had no claim on the woman the idea was enough to make him ill, angry and - yes - deeply envious. For, despite what Dr. Russell thought, she was very desirable and he cared about her deeply. "Helena, you came to see me the night before our command conference. Was it about Mulhern?"

She nodded, "I was getting some odd messages from him on my comlock's voice mail. I was a little nervous and thought …" she shrugged, "I needed advice. I nearly went to Victor when I couldn't speak with you. But I changed my mind. It was too personal."

Unknowing, she made him feel worse. He should have been there for her. The testing was not so important that her well being should be jeopardized. Koenig asked, "And your head trauma?"

She sighed and again looked reluctant, "I was on my way to our meeting, had gathered a few last minute reports from Medical Center, and turned to leave when I saw James at the door. He started ranting, worse than the messages on my comlock. I'd never seen him like that before. I'm sure he had been drinking … and I told him I had no time to go into it. I moved to the door and he stepped in front of me. I tripped on something, maybe his foot, and fell to the floor. I hit my head on the metal leg of one of the standing monitors." She closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth, recalling the inelegant fall. "It was my own clumsiness, John. It hurt but I didn't think it so bad. James said he was sorry and helped me up. He then gathered the reports that I dropped and gave them to me. He apologized again and I told him we would talk later. He left and you know the rest. I came to the meeting and passed out."

"Has he tried to see you since?"

"No. I'm sure he must have heard what happened." Helena's smile was ironic, "Guess that's one way of scaring off an insistent suitor. I'm sure he won't be back anymore, John. Any future physicals or medical care will be given by Dr. Mathias. He would insist on it and I would agree."

Koenig nodded and smiled, hoping the confrontation he planned to have with James Mulhern did not show on his face. "I'm sure you're right, Helena."

wwwwwww

The ball of light flared to life, hopeful.

The Commander, the leader himself, and he was hiding anger and fury.

And it was all over a woman.

Foolish mortal!

It had chosen well. How delicious.

It anticipated what was to come.

wwwwww


	3. Chapter 3

wwwwwwwwwwww

PART THREE.

wwwwwwwwwwww

The Commander sat in the café portion of Moonbase Alpha's dining hall. He was nursing a black coffee and thinking deeply, alone at his table. He was hidden slightly behind a partition. Anyone could see him if they sat to the left of the café but if Alphans were to enter to his right they would never see Koenig as he sipped thoughtfully, contemplating the future, the present and his past.

When John Koenig was a young man, before he entered MIT, and just before he considered any woman more irreplaceable or skilled than his own mother, he saw the results of ugly, uncontrolled rage against women.

He had been fairly carefree in those days, having been brought up in Brooklyn, New York. He managed to avoid involvement in gangs and spent a great deal of his time with adults.

The worst event in his young life, other than the death of his father, had been a school yard fight. Another bigger classmate decided Koenig, tall but gangly, would be the perfect target to prove himself to his peers. Unbeknownst to his attacker, John had been keeping company with his Mother's brother, Uncle Wilson. He was a trainer at a local sports club and taught John how to box … and he was good. So good that he had pretty much pummeled his classmate into the ground, giving the kid a bloody nose and gaining a great deal of respect from his fellow classmates.

John was then sent to the principal's office. His mother had been distraught but Uncle Wilson was proud. During his week long suspension John continued to study the fine art of pugilism at the gymnasium while his mother worked. It was a good time.

Then a few months later as he was coming home, passing by an alley, young John heard a cry - nothing more than a small whimper. He investigated. It was a young woman. He saw the girl crying, partially unclothed, looking for her blouse. She had a bloody mouth and many bruises on her face and shoulders. John recognized pretty brunette as the daughter of one of the tenants in his apartment building. Her name was Angela and she was older, maybe around seventeen or eighteen years of age. Apprehensive, he had asked her if she was all right and if there was anything he should do. She waved him away when he tried to help her stand.

"Should I call someone?" he asked, awkward.

"No." she quickly said, "People will say it's my fault."

John did not understand her. It was obvious she had been pulled into the alley and mugged. What could possibly make her think others would think differently? He picked up her purse and gave it to Angela. He then asked her if she knew who did it.

"An old boyfriend.' she had confessed, "He said he'd get me one day."

A couple months later Angela and her family moved from the building. John heard, much later, she had a baby.

When he asked his Uncle why someone, who once loved her, would hurt her in such a terrible way, Wilson's head shook slowly back and forth: "Johnny, the days of gallantry are gone. That's why men like you and me need to learn how to take care of ourselves and others. The world needs people to protect it - especially women. I could tell you stories about what I saw during the great war, things that'd make you shiver and shake, boy."

Commander Koenig thought of that time with a sort of dismal fondness. Wilson was gone now and so was his much loved mother, but both had taught him good lessons. His mother was strong, raising John practically all on her own after his father died, and his uncle understood his strengths; athleticism, intelligence and a clear sense of principle. He was the first man to tell John he should, one day, be the leader of people. Koenig wondered if his family could have ever imagined that a Brooklyn kid would one day not just be a moonbase commander but would lead his people, attempting to find a home, into the deepest reaches of outer-space.

The past brought Koenig suddenly to the present.

How proud would Uncle Wilson or Mother be if they had seen their John's total disregard when it came to a woman he claimed to deeply care for?

Perhaps he _had_ been more affected by the events on Zenno than he was willing to admit … but so much had happened since then. They had been besieged by the Guardian of Piri, Anton Zoref had been possessed by an alien being, and then there was the first birth on Moonbase Alpha, Jackie Crawford. Jarak had ruined what should have been an utterly joyful time on the base. Then, only a week ago, there had been the return of Voyager and the death of Earnest Queller. There was just too much to think about!

But as Helena had made excuses for James Mulhern, Koenig made pretext for his own short comings. Since Zenno, he had concentrated so hard on the moonbase and the well being of his people as a whole, he had inexplicably dismissed Dr. Russell. He took her for granted, knowing she would always be there, and hadn't spoken with her - one on one - for a long time. Others saw the neglect, including Mulhern who pounced, but the Commander had not.

He had failed her and now needed to make amends. Enlightened, Koenig vowed to make a change; to tell Helena just how he felt about her. But first he had to take care of business. He was about to get up out of his chair when he heard men enter and a familiar name mentioned.

"Mulhern, you are a dog. How did you get Chrissy to take you back after you dumped her for Doc Russell?"

The speaker was Ian Skarsky, an adequate if not remarkable technician. Koenig recognized his voice.

"Told her it was temporary insanity." Mulhern laughed, "What else could it be?"

Koenig felt a prickle run up his spine followed by heat at the back of his neck. He braced himself and continued to listen.

"You would think," Mulhern reasoned crassly, "A doctor would know _something_ about anatomy. Man, what a waste of good looks. Still, I should have known better …" What followed were a string of lies. Mulhern told his friend that he had to cut Helena loose when she became too needy and demanding. He added, quite frankly and unnecessarily, that she was a disappointment in bed. "There is only so much a man can teach!" He pressed then tactlessly told Skarsky that Helena had been following him around since Breakaway and often propositioned him when he came to Medical Center on tech-calls. "One thing I'll say, the woman is insatiable."

Koenig felt his fists clench as he sat, staring straight ahead. Helena told him she and Mulhern had never progressed any further than kissing and he believed her. John was once again reminded of those early days at MIT when his roommates would come in bragging about the girls they had slept with - and he believed them only twenty five percent of the time.

"She cried and whined when I broke it off." Mulhern said, "And it wouldn't surprise me if she hurt herself as a result. You did hear she ended up in Medical Center yesterday, right?" There was no mention of how Mulhern had harassed and mistreated Helena. Nor did the technician tell his friend that Mathias, after speaking with the Commander, had called him in early this morning and told the technician that he was to attend meetings with a trained psychologist, twice a week, to manage his anger issues.

Skarsky said, "I always thought Dr. Russell had a thing for the Commander."

"She's a woman and doesn't know _what_ she wants." Mulhern deduced.

The two men laughed raucously until Koenig stood and rounded the partition. The Commander stood still for a moment, stared at Mulhern, who spotted him and was suddenly nervous and quiet.

Koenig's expression was very clear: _'I will be waiting for you.' _it said. He then walked out of the dining hall.

Skarksy noted that the color had abruptly drained from his friend's face.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The entity was both disappointed and excited.

It had hoped for a physical confrontation right there, ending in death or - at least - dismemberment.

But John Koenig was a cold and ruthless man, it decided, and when the violence came it was going to be spectacular!

wwwwwwwwwwwww

_(This chapter written entirely by AFL. Thanks! Diamond Dixie)_

**_Conclusion - coming soon._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**PART FOUR**_

_**ooooooooooooo**_

It had the makings of a lovely, wonderful dream.

Helena was back on Earth and strolling through a wooded area. There was a chill to the air and felt as it might right after a substantial rain. She was wearing her favorite purple faux leather jacket with a white fleece muffler around her neck. Helena felt incredibly peaceful and happy. She approached a creek and crouched beside it, enjoying the sound of the water skimming over pebbles and larger rocks. Helena could hear bird song in the distance and she smiled. Where she was didn't really matter but Helena suspected it was the mountains somewhere near Johnstown, Pennsylvania. She had gone there when a child and it had left an impression.

Helena felt him standing beside her before she actually saw him and she smiled. A hand rested on her shoulder. She stood to her full height and looked up at him. _John Koenig_. She was so pleased he had joined her, sharing in the tranquility. His smile was charming, both hands on her shoulders now, and it did not matter that his Alphan uniform was out of place. She would take him to the cabin where he could change, wear something warmer, and they would explore the area together. There were so many wonderful hidden secrets in these woods. Then later, during the evening, they would sit in front of the fireplace, drinking cider, talking, embracing ... and …

John's expression changed. He was in acute pain. A trickle of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. She did not realize what had happened until he dropped to his knees then crumpled to the damp ground. Behind him she saw James Mulhern, holding a knife.

"I will never let you go." he said and swung his weapon in her direction.

Helena awoke, sitting up in bed, and calmed herself. That was so unfair. A wonderful fantasy destroyed! She leaned forward slightly and placed a hand on her forehead, eyes closed, and was angry with herself. Her subconscious was playing games with her mind. Why could it not just let her alone?

James was dangerous but not homicidal and she knew it. Helena also knew that while she might have been an interesting conquest for the man and he felt cheated by her rejection James Mulhern was not obsessed with her. The angry messages on her comlock, whilst hostile, were from a man who needed mental or emotional therapy but not because he was a crazed maniac.

She and the Commander talked about it before he left this morning and John said he would speak with Mathias for her. James would no longer be a problem, he said, and she could relax. Helena appreciate his assurance and got out of bed to escort John to her door before he left. He told her not to, to stay in bed and rest, but she wasn't an invalid and thought it the least she could do.

It might have been a mistake, telling John as much as she did, including that she was attracted to him. It obviously made him uncomfortable but, Helena sensed, he was also flattered and her disclosure, whilst not unexpected, made him think a little more firmly about future possibilities.

Besides that, it was great for the Commander's ego.

"Get some sleep, Helena." he had ordered her gently as the doors parted for his exit.

"I promise." she said.

They looked at one another for a few moments. He then leaned down and kissed her very gently on the cheek. John left without another word.

Helena, in bed and thinking about it, now raised a hand to touched where he had kissed her. Another lovely memory, she thought, and perhaps there will be others to go along with it one day. _Or maybe not. _Helena sighed. Again, it was her imagination telling her things she wanted to hear. It was that same imagination that allowed her to believe she and John had a future - before he was whisked away to Zenno. "Helena, get a grip." she told herself as she stretched.

Mathias had forbad her from working in Medical Center today, told her he would personally lock her in her quarters without a comlock if she disobeyed, but she was not going to spend the next twenty four hours in her room. Helena decided to shower and think further about it. Perhaps she could take a walk to the recreation area or gym. Maybe she and Victor could have tea in the arboretum. _Or_ she could go see Koenig in his office, just to assure him all was still well.

Decision made, Helena slipped out of bed and tottered slightly to the bathroom.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Alan Carter walked from the Eagle hanger, shaking his head back and forth, wondering what he had gotten himself into. John Koenig was his Commander but he also felt he was developing a friendship with the man. The task given might be something he would normally ask from Professor Bergman but Carter understood why Koenig had bypassed his closest friend for himself. Victor might have tried to talk Koenig out of the altercation whereas Carter, somewhat of a hot-head himself, was a man of action and completely understood why the Commander felt the need to protect his woman.

Koenig had asked Carter to watch James Mulhern, without him knowing it, and report back to him when he was alone and looked like he would be for awhile. Alan had just called him on the comlock, letting Koenig know that Mulhern was walking by himself through sections C-2 to his quarters in C-5. It was time for Koenig to move and, briefly, Carter wondered if he should show up just to cover his Commander's back. If something intense was going to happen John might need him there to reign either man in during a time of uncontrolled aggression.

Carter looked up as he walked and was surprised by what he saw. Dr. Russell was approaching; rested, uniformed and - he had to admit - quite attractive. "How are you, Doc? Better than yesterday, I take it?"

"Much." she stopped, affable. "And I'm trying to find the Commander. He's not answering his comlock and is not in Main Mission? Any ideas?"

'_She doesn't know.' _Carter thought. He was not a man who lied to a lady, the less so when she outranked him. "He's, umh, out and about I'm sure, doc."

Helena saw something in Carter's manner that gave her pause, "Alan, you know something. What's going on?"

He looked away from her a moment then said, "He's gone off to talk with Mulhern."

Her green eyes registered surprise, not so much because John was going to do such a thing but because Alan seemed a little nervous about the prospect. "You don't think he'd do anything ridiculous, do you?" she asked, now a little uneasy herself.

Carter was honest, "He's a smart man but if he thinks your honor needs defending he might feel compelled to take a stand."

"My honor? Alan, that makes no sense. It's not as if we're - _involved_. He has no reason to defend anything."

"Maybe you and I haven't been looking at the same man, Dr. Russell." Carter allowed a familiar lop-sided smile and rested his weight on his left foot, "He's crazy about you."

"Alan, if only you knew …"

"Vanna?"

Helena looked at him, now stunned. "He told you about Vanna?"

"Some." the pilot shrugged, "I guarantee you this, Helena, if he had truly been in love with her the Commander would never have left her. I honestly believe," Carter thought before he spoke, "John Koenig, if facing the same situation involving _you_ … he would have stayed."

Helena stared at Carter, dubious yet astonished.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

The entity felt a magnificent tension as John Koenig walked from his office in Main Mission. It could see the set of his features, the seriousness as he reflected on what he needed to do.

He was a man on a mission and out for revenge.

It had seen this sort of behavior before, the inner passion and rage. It was so scrumptious and …. _so human_.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mulhern felt an odd manifestation about him and this, as well as Koenig's silent ultimatum earlier in the day, had his nerves on edge. There was no one in the hall as he walked and that seemed strange. It was far too quiet and the sooner he got to his quarters, showered, and settle down to a good nap between shifts, the better.

Suddenly, Koenig rounded a corner and Mulhern nearly ran into him.

The two men stood still and looked at each other.

"Commander." he said.

"Mulhern." Koenig's face was passive, "Anything new to report?"

"All is well." Then, when he realized Koenig was not satisfied he said: "I heard what happened to Dr. Russell. How is she?"

"She will be fine - no thanks to you."

Mulhern took a breath, "She told you it was my fault?"

Watching the man's expression, Koenig said: "No, as a matter of fact she took the blame onto herself." he then added, "But I don't believe it. I listened to those voice messages you left on her comlock and they were not from a rational man. You hurt her, didn't you?"

"It was an accident." Then Mulhern quickly said, "Not without reason."

"And what would that _reason _be?"

"Commander, we're both men," He tried to be reasonable, appealing to Koenig's sense of brotherhood. "Women know the power they have over us and sometimes they need to be taught a lesson."

Koenig could feel his hands tighten into fists at his sides, "What type of lesson?"

"Come on. They say they want to talk with us but we both know what really works is demonstration. If we don't show women we're the boss they think they can walk all over us. I guess it's partially our own fault. Never fall in love with a woman in a position of authority. They're the worst." Mulhern then gently slapped Koenig's shoulder, unaware that the Commander was stifling an urge to punch him in the face, "Understand, Commander?"

"Understand this," Koenig unclenched a fist and placed it on Mulhern's shoulder. It seemed a friendly gesture but that was a deception, "You will attend the meetings twice a week that Dr. Mathias is requiring you to go to. If I _ever_ hear another word about you hurting anyone, be it man or woman, I will see to it that you never touch another human being as long as you live." He added, in a whisper - "By whatever means it takes"

Mulhern was aghast, "You … You're the Commander. You can't threaten me this way. It's a violation of authority. If Helena told you …"

Without warning, Koenig stepped forward and pushed Mulhern against the wall. His tone grew dark and menacing, "I'm not talking to you as your Commander. This is personal. If you come near or touch Helena Russell again I'll make you wish you had never been born!"

"John!"

Helena and Alan approached.

"Do we understand each other?" Koenig pressed quietly, his tone no nonsense.

"Yes, sir." Mulhern finally said, defeated, and pushed past him.

He glanced once in Helena's direction, nodded, and walked rapidly away.

"Alan, make sure Mr. Mulhern gets to his quarters safely." Koenig ordered.

Carter nodded and smiled, please to see his Commander was able to take care of matters with minimal fuss. He then followed Mulhern.

"Helena." Koenig acknowledged and was about to move past her when she caught his arm, keeping the Commander in place.

"What was that about?" she asked, smiling despite herself.

"Nothing. Just a conversation between men."

"I see." She continued to hold his arm, knowing better. "Good to know you're keeping in touch with your people." Helena was about to move away from him when he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

"You don't plan to go to Medical Center, do you?"

"No, Bob wouldn't allow it even if I tried." She said, suddenly aware that she and John were standing rather close and touching, "How about you?"

"I'm do to go back to Main Mission but am off at six … Would you like to have supper together, doctor?"

She looked up into his warm eyes, seeing gentleness where only a few minutes before they were cold and hard as he spoke with James Mulhern. "I would like that very much. But only," she pressed, "if you _really_ want to, John. I would hate to think you are inviting me because …"

"Helena." He moved in close and spoke into her ear, " I _really_ want to have supper with you."

She pulled back ever so slightly, touched by his sincerity. "Okay."

"Six thirty in the dining hall?" he asked.

"No." Helena suddenly said.

Koenig was a little taken aback, "No?"

"My place. I'll order in for two." she said and smiled. "Sometimes I like privacy when I dine."

Koenig stared at her for a few moments, "Yes, as do I." He reached over and touched her cheek, "Later then?"

Helena smiled and moved on.

Koenig could not resist watching her as she walked away.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Disappointment.

It had been misinformed about humans. At least the humans on Moonbase Alpha.

It would have to move on, weaker, dissatisfied, and thwarted.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Days later the Alphans would be given an atmosphere on their moon, compliments of an alien civilization who - like the Commander and Dr. Russell - enjoyed their privacy. There would be danger, there was always danger, but sadly even this gift would be rescinded.

Yet, life would go on ...

Moonbase Alpha continued its journey.

**OOOOO**

**THE END**

**November 2012**


End file.
